A browser engine is included in a browser kernel. In an operating process, the browser engine is used to execute program code to handle web content, organize information, and calculate methods for displaying the web page, and then to output the web page in a browser. Typically, while compiling, the browser configures an operation mode of the browser engine. When compiled, the operation mode of the browser engine is also uniquely determined. The browser engine uses the configured operation mode to execute the program code. Thus, existing browser engines use the already-configured and uniquely-fixed operation mode to operate, which cannot be selected according to the operating environment of the browser.
This limits the terminal type suitable for the browser. For example, some terminals may have CPU (i.e., central processing unit) environment matched with the operation mode of the browser engine. The browser can then be operated in this terminal. In some cases, the terminal CPU environment does not match with the operation mode of the browser engine. The operating speed of the browser may be affected or the browser may be crashed, thereby affecting use flexibilities of the browser.